Kurt Claus
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: A Klaine Christmas story. Kurt dresses up like Santa Claus to surprise his son, Alex, and his daughter, Elizabeth (Liz-bett). Liz-bett, however, doesn't want to sit on Santa's lap without her Daddy Kurt there to see her. He'd been so excited for her to see Santa and now he's nowhere to be found. One-shot. Holiday.


**Just a quick Christmas story I whipped up! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been running around like madmen all morning, but they both knew the end product of the day would definitely be worth it.

In their group of friends, the Christmas Eve party always seemed to go to whoever had one of the younger kids. Kurt and Blaine had been able to skip their turn ever since the birth of their twins Elizabeth and Alexander by opting out of their friends' Christmas parties in Connecticut to spend the week with Kurt's family back in Ohio. (They lived on the border of Connecticut so they could travel to New York whenever they wanted). This year Carole's family had insisted on Burt spending the holiday with them so Kurt and Blaine finally had to host the 40-people thick Christmas party.

The funny part was that 26 of those people were Jewish.

Anyways, Kurt was a perfectionist, of course, and had started planning about a month before. Blaine felt like he should have planned even earlier because the last 2 days had been hell. Both he and Kurt had been snapping at each other non-stop over the tiniest details. What with getting the house cleaned for company, the wine stored away but accessible, and food preparation, they had been at each others necks for the greater part of each day.

By 9:30PM on December 23rd, there was literally nothing else Kurt or Blaine could do to prepare except for the last few food preparations that had to be completed before company arrived the next day. Liz-bett (the name Alex had called his sister since they learned to talk) and Alex crept downstairs.

"Are you gunna fight again?" Liz-bett whispered.

Kurt frowned, upset that his 5-year olds looked so distraught. "Aw babies, no we won't fight anymore. I'm sorry."

"We're sorry," Blaine amended, taking Elizabeth into his arms. "The Christmas time is really stressful for Daddy and-"

"What's stressful mean?" Liz-bett asked.

Kurt smirked. "Makes our heads go woo-woo-woo!" Kurt explained while tickling his son who sat next to him.

The girl sighed. "I'm happy you're happy again. I don't want Daddy and Papa to divorce."  
Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Divorce? Where did you hear that?"

"Jude!" Alex piped up, talking about his cousin, Finn's son.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance. They knew for a fact that Finn and his current wife would never divorce, so they silently agreed that Jude must have been talking about when Finn and Rachel divorced from their 2 year marriage.

"Sweetie, we're not getting a divorce. Ever. Don't you worry. Even if Papa Blaine makes me want to rip my hair out most of the time-"

"Most of the time?" Blaine laughed.

"We still love each other very much."

Alex picked at the couch. "Good. Because we were scared."

The parents hugged their children to them. "We're sorry...and to make it up to you," Kurt began, looking at Blaine. "Santa is going to be arriving at the end of the party tomorrow!"

The children squealed while Blaine rolled his eyes, a faint smirk on his lips. The Santa bit was supposed to be a surprise, but Kurt had been excited since Blaine came up with the idea and knew he wanted to cheer the kids up.

They decided, because of the 15 kids that would be there, that they should have a Santa. Blaine's original idea was to have Finn be Santa, but Kurt was adamant about himself being Santa. Blaine had shrugged, not caring who was Santa as long as it wasn't him.

By the end of the next day Kurt had already made his Santa costume and lined the suit with fluff pockets everywhere so he didn't have to worry about moving a pillow over his flat stomach. He bought a cheap wig, bleached it white, then meticulously curled each strand until the beard was almost uncanny, manipulating the band to fit like a beard.

Kurt had put on his entire outfit about a week before and even Blaine had to admit that the suit was amazing and Kurt hid himself well enough under a beard and hat that only his brilliant blue eyes showed, making him a convincing Santa.

It was finally Christmas Eve and once again Kurt and Blaine had been running all over the place trying to get the turkey, ham, and lasagnas cooked while adding finishing touches to the ambiance.

Blaine had to wrestle Liz-bett into her holiday dress while Alex all but jumped into his clothes at the crack of dawn (Blaine knew that genes _had_ to be a factor in this one since Alex was biologically Kurt's). All the while though, Kurt was bubbling over with excitement about the arrival of Santa, seemingly more excited than his kids.

"I can't wait to see you with Santa!" he kept saying. By the 13th time, Blaine stopped rolling his eyes and just tuned out whatever his husband was saying.

By 4:30PM, Christmas Eve, the house was packed. Kids ran around people's ankles while the only part of the entire house that seemed to be unoccupied were Kurt and Blaine's bedroom and a small section of the kitchen left for cooking. Soon enough, a rumor that Santa would arrive at the end of the party spread throughout the group of children. Kids of their friends grabbed onto Kurt's or Blaine's legs and asked when Santa would be there and they would just shrug and say soon.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3..." Kurt said to the mirror, pitching his voice very deep so that the kids wouldn't recognize him. The first time anyone had heard him use his low voice was in the Glee club so many years ago. He had a flashback of the group singing "Give Up the Funk" and tried to remember what year that had been. He shivered, remembering the group that he hadn't thought hard about in years.

Kurt gathered his huge bag of presents (little backpacks filled with a stuffed animal, bubbles, a mini-coloring book, and crayons) and tip-toed down the stairs. Blaine was sitting on the chair that they had dubbed "Santa's Throne" playing a harmonica and leading the kids in the song "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" while the adults continued to drink and mingle.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt shouted in his deep voice. Most of the adults whipped their head around at the voice, probably unsure of who is was as well until they realized Kurt was no where. The kids screeched and jumped up and down, many of the older kids holding the babies for the adults.

Liz-bett and Alex accidentally bumped into each other while jumping and were starting to push at each other. Kurt bit his tongue, wanting to reprimand them, but knew it would blow his cover. He locked eyes with Blaine and then at the kids, trying to make Blaine notice and after a moment of confusion, Blaine got the hint and pulled them apart, bringing them to the haphazardly created line of kids.

The procession began, each kid wanting a new iPhone or some electronic, a few wanting animals. One teenager, Santana's daughter, who he assumed didn't know it was Kurt, sat more-so on his crotch and tried to be flirty until Kurt ever-so gently shoved her off of himself.

He spared a glance at the back of the line where his son was about the burst with excitement while his daughter kept tugging on Blaine's hand and whispering something to him. Blaine kept patting her shoulder and at one point picked her up so she could rest with her arms around his neck. Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine sighed, waving his hand to say that Kurt would understand soon enough.

A few crying babies later and it was finally Alex's turn.

"Ho, ho, hello, little boy. What's your name?"

Alex seemed awestruck, Kurt hoping that Blaine was getting a picture of this.

"I think I saw your Daddy earlier and he said your name is...Andrew?"

Alex shook his head.

Kurt stroked his "beard." "Hmmm...Amy?"

Alex laughed. "Hey I'm a boy!" Then he gasped, realizing he said something.

Kurt smiled. "See, I knew you had a voice!"

"M-my name's Alex."

"What a nice name, so what do you want for Christmas, sweetie?"

Alex pulled out his iPod Touch and showed Kurt pictures of all the things he wanted, including a rocket ship, a car, and a light saber. Thankfully some of the toys that he and Blaine had already bought for him were there.

"Well young man, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure if I can fit the rocket ship you want down the chimney, and I'm a bit clumsy so I might not risk trying to get a light saber under the tree if that's okay with you."

Alex shrugged. "No problem, Santa. My daddies tell me to dream big so I know I can't get everything I want."

Kurt smiled, knowing his son didn't totally understand what he meant by "dream big," but was heartened anyhow.

Elizabeth stood in front of Santa, twisting her dress in her hands.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Blaine pulled on Elizabeth's curls and said, "Liz-bett, tell Santa why you don't want to sit on his lap yet."

She turned around, pushing her face into Blaine's leg. Blaine rubbed her back and said, "She doesn't want Daddy to miss her sitting on Santa's lap because Daddy was so excited to see Santa and he's no where to be found."

Kurt's heart dropped, unhappy that his daughter was upset. "Oh baby, I talked with your Daddy and he said it was okay! I promise!"

Elizabeth shook her head against Blaine's thigh. "Papa is here, but I don't know where my Daddy is," she sobbed against his pants. "He told me all day that he wanted to see you!"

Kurt was stuck, he didn't know what to do. "Um, Elizabeth," his voice went back to his normal register and she spun around, looking for her dad's voice. That gave Kurt an idea. He pitched his voice deep again and said "Give me one second sweetie, I'll find your Daddy."

She nodded and Blaine gathered her up in his arms. Kurt went back to his room and called Blaine's cell phone.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Can I please speak to Liz-bett?"

Kurt could faintly hear his daughter's voice ask, _"Is that Daddy?"_

There was a rustle then, "Daddy, Santa's here, where are you?"

Back in his regular voice, Kurt said "Babycakes, I'm so sorry. We ran out of soda so I had to drive to the store to get some more. Santa called me saying that he has to get back to the North Pole soon and you haven't gotten your present yet. I told him to tell you I wouldn't be there to see you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Daddy. Papa is here. And Santa told me that you wouldn't be here."

"That's good. Now you go sit on Santa's lap and I promise I'll be home a little while after he leaves, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"I love you, sweetheart."

Kurt came back downstairs to see his daughter beaming. The moment he sat down, she was on his lap.

"I'm sorry Santa, Daddy said it's okay."

"Good. So what would you like for Christmas?"

She proceeded to tell him about all the dresses she wanted, a puppy (not happening!), and tickets to see the Lion King on Broadway.

When she was finished, she hugged Santa.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Kurt responded.

She sat back and looked him straight in the eye, her brown eyes boring through his hat and beard. Blaine lifted their daughter off Kurt's lap, bringing her over to the table for dessert, her eyes still locked on Kurt.

"Ready to see what Santa brings you tomorrow?" Blaine asked the kids of the umpteenth time.

Kurt rolled his eyes, unsure of how his boy was supposed to get to sleep with Blaine getting him excited for tomorrow.

"Okay kids, goodnight, and remember, Santa won't come if you don't stay in your room!"

Alex nodded excitedly and somehow fell right to sleep.

"Daddy?" he heard his daughter's voice.

"Yes, baby?"

She smirked. "You forgot to 'buy some soda', Santa."

Kurt blanched, then she giggled again.

"Thank you, Daddy. You make a great Santa." She kissed his cheek, then fell asleep as well.


End file.
